


The Fears From Within

by CountessEricka



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drac being a sweetie, Ericka's trying to adjust to her new life, Eunice and Wanda being the mothers she never had, F/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, She's obviously gonna fear the monsters because of who she is, but they all love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Ericka started a new life at Hotel Transylvania with Drac and her new family and friends.Yet, that couldn't stop her worst fear constantly distressing her sleep.





	The Fears From Within

Slamming the door shut, Ericka struggled to steady her ragged breathing. She took several steps backward. Various objects almost tripped her over, but she managed to stabilise herself. _Don't allow yourself to become the victim._ Yet, as soon as she bumped into the wall - almost making her bones jerk from her body - Ericka thought about many possible ways she could've escaped.

However, the booming sounds of footsteps seemed to freeze her entire body. Ericka squeezed herself between the cramped space between the wardrobe and the chilly brick wall. She swore that her breath was visible, like her fear dissolved into nothing but freezing air.

The bedroom door opened, causing the entire room to shudder. Almost shrieking, Ericka clasped a hand across her mouth. _Drac...please,_ she screamed inwardly, _help me._

Snickers and cackles filled the atmosphere. Flippers echoed across the bedroom, searching around the coffin. Conversations diffused into whispers. Their footsteps halted. Ericka's heart almost burst from her chest. Maybe they could've discovered her location by the sound of her heartbeat. She couldn't tell if they left the room, or relied on their sensitive hearing. Frustration seeped in once Ericka realised she couldn't peek for herself. Yet, as soon as she attempted...

"Come out where we can see you, human!" One of the monsters roared, violently rocking the wardrobe.

The dresser side had smacked into her shoulder, shoving her against the wall. Ericka cried out, before spotting two hands snatching at her arms, dragging her from the hiding spot. She hugged her knees, hiding within her arms as she glanced up at the trio of monsters. A Gillman, a Witch, and a Cyclops circled her, hatred raging within their eyes. Her mind yelled at her to run, even grab a stake and kill them all. But, she couldn't. Not anymore.

Ericka pouted. "I-I want Drac..."

The Cyclops guffawed in her face, "He's not here to help you."

"I apologised, I _told_ you that I care about monsters," Ericka's voice cracked. "Why are you doing this...?"

The Witch pointed her wand close to Ericka's nose. "What makes you think an apology will make up for the terror you placed upon us all?"

The Gillman stormed up towards her. "You _lied_ to us all."

Ericka couldn't force words out from her throat. All that escaped were worthless cries of pure fright that left her throat feeling scratched by a Witch's claw.

"I saved you, you know that I never wanted to-"

"Stop this bullshit, Van Helsing," the Cyclops interrupted, raising his hand like he seemed encouraged to strike Ericka. "You only want to marry Dracula for his wealth."

"What?!" Ericka gasped. Never had she felt more humiliated, especially after Van Helsing argued with her for betraying the family legacy. "How could you say that? We _Zinged_ , I _love_ him!"

"Zing, Shming," the Gillman cacked. "You're nothing but his little toy. Dracula doesn't love you, he's just using you for your body. Now, you're stuck here, because your desires left you as his foolish victim."

Gritting her teeth, Ericka leaped from the floor and attempted swiping at the Cyclops. However, he only grinned and caught her hand. She gasped as his slimy hand aimed for the centre of her face...

* * *

Similar to falling from a high cliff, Ericka wakened in the coffin with the horrible feeling of being thrown onto the duvet. Her head snapped from the pillow, gulping a large breath of hot air. Like her head had been dunked underwater, Ericka choked as she panicked to regain her breath.

Tears crept into the corner of her eyes as flashes of those monsters appeared before her eyes. Scrambling for the torch in the cabinet, Ericka illuminated the dark room in case any of the monsters hid within the shadows. She felt like a young girl, haunted by the idea that monsters were hiding in her closet or even beneath her bed. That's when she realised: darkness indicated that they were all awake, presumably roaming the corridors; waiting for her to escape from her room.

She detested the concept of leaving the room, but Ericka yearned for the comfort of Dracula's arms around her. Yet, those words seeped into her mind - _You're nothing but his little toy._

No.

That's _not_ true.

He confessed his love for her within the ruins of Atlantis. She did too. They would soon be married, sworn to protect and cherish each other forever. That's when she glanced to the side, noticing that Drac had vanished from their coffin. She recently agreed to finally share a coffin with Drac rather than a bed, which allowed him to cradle her close every night.

Slipping away from the sheets, Ericka dressed in her usual attire; buttoning her shirt higher than usual. Exposing her throat didn't seem as appealing as before. She opened the door, peeking into the hallway for a sign of monsters. Gulping, Ericka exited the room, travelling towards the lobby to retrieve the embrace of her fiancé.

Yet, the presence of a particular monster made her gasp.

One of the Witch maids, who Ericka spotted sometimes stalking after Vlad, pushed a floating trolley down the hallway. It was the Witch from her nightmare. Her rickety teeth were exposed in the form of a cheerful grin as she greeted, "Good evening, Captain Ericka!"

Although the term _Captain_ made her cringe, Ericka couldn't ignore how unusually kind the Witch appeared. Unable to find her voice, Ericka nodded and hurried around the corner. She sighed, knowing how rude she reacted. Yet, she couldn't help herself.

She reached the elevator, where the lobby button was punched faster than usual. As soon as the doors almost shut, a blue hand poked through the slit. Ericka gasped, facing the Gillman that had also insulted her in the nightmare. He apologised, leaping into the elevator and pressing the ground-floor buttom.

"Evening, Countess-to-be!" The Gillman beamed, "Sleep well?"

"Wh...What...?" Ericka rasped.

Although his smile intended no harm, Ericka couldn't scrub that wicked grin from her nightmare. When he scolded her; told her that their Zing meant nothing.

Once the elevator doors opened, the weight strangling Ericka's chest lifted. The Gillman waved. "See you at breakfast!"

Ericka stood frozen, the shock freezing her limbs. Before the doors trapped her inside the tiny space, she stepped out and inserted her surroundings. The monsters continued their daily lives: checking in or out, meeting up with family and friends for breakfast, or reuniting with others in the lobby. Their actions never appeared so...mundane.

Relief pooled into her stomach. She would've searched for Drac, but a plump monster with many tentacles blocked her path. Jerking, Ericka stopped.

"Morning, Miss Ericka," Harry Three-Eyes greeted her with an endearing smile. He gestured towards the gigantic hall, where the monsters sat at talking tables whilst eating their breakfast. "Would you like some tea?"

She didn't understand. Surely, only a wishful product of her imagination. The sea of smiles; the friendly voices. They didn't fit together like Van Helsing told her.

Digging her fingers within her hair, Ericka shook her head and cried, "Why are you all being nice?"

He tilted his head. "What do you mean, Miss?"

Her legs wobbled. Leaning herself against the reception desk, Ericka inhaled and exhaled. _Three seconds in, three seconds out,_ Van Helsing would say.

"Captain Ericka?" A familiar voice made Ericka gasp. "Would you like us to get Dracula?"

Staring down at her with his gigantic eye was the Cyclops, offering his hand for her to take. No...it was just like the nightmare. He wasn't helping her - he'd strike her when she least expected.

With shimmering eyes, Ericka stumbled backward and breathed, "Oh god, please...I'm sorry for trying to kill you..."

She crouched within the curtain beside the reception desk, burying her face in the depths of her palms. Although, her sweltering skin couldn't help her flushed face. For a large room, the air became compressed. Ericka rapidly attempted to catch her breath, whilst preventing the outburst of tears. Several monsters snapped their attention towards her. A crowd surrounded her - similar to her nightmare.

_They're gonna kill me. They hate me._

Without realising, Ericka cried, "Drac! I want Drac!" Yet, her voice was muffled. She couldn't determine if they heard her. All she saw was a blurred crowd of monsters, circling her similar to the nightmare.

Her stomach churned. No, she wasn't going to be sick. She couldn't. The presence of these monsters hadn't helped - their chatter seemed like screams, as her ears failed to determine a clear voice.

All except one.

" _Hey_!" Eunice shrieked, positioning herself between the harmless monsters and Ericka. Beside her was Wanda the Werewolf, glancing sympathetically at the woman. "Mind your own business and get out of her personal space. What do you think this is, some exhibition? C'mon, get lost!"

Wavering her hands, Eunice gestured to her husband. "Frank, get 'em outta here."

Whilst Frank used his enormous arms to shove the monsters away, Eunice and Wanda knelt beside the shuddering woman. A blue hand rested on one shoulder; a paw on the other.

"Ericka, dear?" Wanda's voice soothed, attempting to attract Ericka's attention. However, noticing her pale and distant expression, she frowned, "Poor girl, I think she's having a panic attack."

Eunice wrapped a hand around Ericka's waist, tugging her up from the ground. "Let's bring her to my room, get her away from this racket."

Whilst the crowd of monsters murmured amongst themselves - discussing what could've disturbed Miss Ericka - Eunice and Wanda guided Ericka towards the elevator. The sounds atmosphere dissolved, only leaving the humming of the machinery. For what seemed like forever, Ericka dazed at the meter that slowly turned from one to nine. The women beside her respected the silence she desired.

Once they reached their designated hallway, Wanda and Eunice escorted Ericka to the hotel room immediately. The Witch from earlier seemed concerned, but minded her own business. Wanda settled her upon the couch, keeping loyal by her side. Eunice disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's alright, dear," Wanda reassured, caressing Ericka's hair. "You're okay."

Eunice returned to the living space, offering Ericka a hot mug. "Have some tea, it'll calm you down."

Wrapping her hands around the steaming mug, Ericka mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, honey." Wanda squeezed her shoulder. "We know you're not...accustomed to monsters, but you shouldn't feel bad."

Not even a minute passed, and the guys entered the room all together. Keen to check on Ericka, they jammed themselves within the doorframe, before collapsing onto the living room floor in a heap. Murray and Griffin found themselves in a slapping fight - 'No, it was _you_ that pushed me first' - whilst Frank stood and made his way over to the women.

"Is everything okay?" Frank asked, sitting beside his wife. "How's Ericka?"

Eunice glanced sideways, allowing Ericka to answer for herself. She forced a smile. "I'm okay."

The Pack exchanged glances, somehow figuring out that Ericka couldn't effectively lie. Yet, the expressions sent from Eunice told them to refrain from pushing her boundaries.

Murray frowned, "Aww, I've never seen you like this before, Countess."

Griffin nodded. "Yeah, you're always full of smiles."

Ericka pursed her lips, shrugging. The Pack became special to her, like a second family who actually _cared_ about her feelings. Yet, they weren't the right ones who talk to about her nightmares.

Tapping his chin, Frank beamed. "If it makes you feel any better, whenever I cry, I use Murray as my tissue."

"You're not wrong," Murray rolled his eyes, sarcastically replying, "I always love being soaked with your disgusting, fat tears."

The concept seemed so idiotic, that Ericka found herself chuckling a little. Something about the feeling of laughter after breaking down was _satisfying_ , especially as these monsters wanted her to smile. Like...being around a group of friends - or family.

Frank grinned, "There's that smile."

Once her laughter died down, the bedroom door slammed open, causing the bricks to shatter.

"Ericka!"

Everyone spotted Drac, who burst into the room with his dramatic purple smoke floating around him. He knelt before Ericka, holding her hands tight. His forehead rested against her own. Drac frowned, "Oh, honeybat...I would've come sooner."

Ericka sighed as she settled within his embrace. Why should she care that he didn't? They were together now, and that's all she wanted. "It's okay...I was only looking for you before."

"I promise I won't leave the bed without you again," Drac soothed. He caressed her back, knowledgeable of what calmed her nerves.

Soon after, he glanced around the room. Drac almost flushed as he noticed the Pack gazing at the couple lovingly, but he scolded, "What's the matter with you guys, not telling me about this and now barging in my romantic life?"

Eunice's hands punched her hips. "It's _my_ room, Drac."

Therefore, Drac scooped Ericka into his arms and flew them back to their bedroom. He cradled his fiancée's head against his shoulder, soothing her with soft, slow strokes across her hair. She sighed contently, making him smile.

She now knew why these nightmares refused to escape her mind. They mirrored the constant threats that Van Helsing told her, ever since she could determine sentences. Ericka feared the monsters because of those _lies_...they weren't trying to kill her - they accepted her as family.

Fiddling with the fabric of his cape, Ericka murmured, "I had a nightmare."

Drac frowned. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay."

She obliged, resting inside his arms as they sat together inside the coffin. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, Ericka sighed as she finally slept peacefully with the reassurance that no monster would intend on harming her. Especially when Drac swore on his heart to protect her.


End file.
